Like Fire
by NicoJade
Summary: Oneshot. A short story about a wedding day.


**Rating: **G

**Warning: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Exciting Animal March or any related characters. Obviously.

I have been trying with no success to write something, _anything, _as of late but it seems my muse has left me. The way I really see it. I was so caught up in the fun we used to have in the club whatever I wrote seemed awesome to me at the time.. This is something I actually tried to write months, and months ago for my good friend but ended up dropping it when I couldn't produce the ending I wanted to. Like the phoenix who is cursing me for including him in this failed story it has risen from the ashes and is now here for you to read. Um... Enjoy?

* * *

"This time I've got you" Akari whispered to herself as she crouched behind a boulder. Her target, the blue bird, was happily preening it's feathers, blissfully unaware of the human stalker.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice asked scaring the bird away. Akari quickly jumped up and began searching the ground. Finding nothing she sighed and turned towards the God.

"Ugh, not again.. Harvest God why do you always do that? I've been chasing that bird for months!"

He gave her a faint shrug and disappeared. Akari huffed and walked up the narrow stone stairs. "Harvest God!" She called. The deity looked over his shoulder with a bored expression. "Why must you always do that?" She asked again.

"I don't do it on purpose." He said indignantly, looking away. Akari gave a heavy sigh.

"What significance does chasing that bird around serve?" He asked, this time turning around fully to face her.

"I need one of it's feathers." She replied.

"You intend to marry then?" He asked, his voice as indifferent as ever.

"Well, yes. Unlike some people I've got this one short life and the thought of staying single for the remainder really doesn't sound all that appealing to me." She said as she turned.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got work to do yet.."

"You're forgetting something."

"Hm? Oh!" Akari reached into her rucksack and retrieved the shining apple. Although the God tried to hide it Akari could always see the light in his eyes when presented with his favorite fruit.

"Do you know anything about the phoenix?" The God asked as he quickly accepted the offered fruit.

"Phoenix…? The bird of fire right?"

The God nodded. "The Phoenix mates for life. Being immortal this means they must find someone who can share eternity with them…Otherwise…" The God paused. "It is for this reason a phoenix will usually only seek another of it's kind to mate."

"Um.. Okay..?"

"I just thought you'd find that interesting." He said as he turned his back to her once again.

Akari shook her head in exasperation. Sometimes he could be so… random. "…Phoenix huh?" She said more to herself as she made her way back towards the mine.

"Okay Fin you distract the Harvest God while I get that feather!" Akari slowly snuck out of the mine while Fin flew up to the God's throne. She took her usual spot behind the boulder. Lucky for her she didn't have to wait long before the bird showed itself.

"This time.." Akari whispered.

"AKARI! AKARI! Come quick!" Fin came screaming down the stairs frightening the bird who, once again, failed to leave any feathers behind.

"Oooh! What is it Fin?"

"The Harvest God! He's… He's hurt!" The tiny Harvest Sprite was in hysterics circling Akari's head.

"What?" Akari bolted up the stairs. The God sat with his back to her as usual.

"Harvest God?" She called but he didn't bother to acknowledge her. Or maybe he couldn't? What if… She shook the thought from her head. He is a God after all. "Harvest God?" She said again as she came to stand beside him.

"What do you require of me?" He asked coolly without even glancing up.

"Fin said you... You were hurt?"

The God shifted a little. "It's nothing."

"So you are hurt?"

"No. That is ridiculous."

"Then what..?" Akari walked around so as to look the God in the face. "You are hurt!" She gasped.

"I am injured… It does not hurt."

Akari rolled her eyes at the stubborn God. "Whatever, let me see."

Before the God could object she was already practically in his lap and had pulled his robe open, examining the damage. "What have you been doing?" She exclaimed eyeing three small, but deep gashes across the God's abdomen.

"When you get your feather who is it you intend to marry?" He asked ignoring her.

"What? That's not important now! Hold still I'll get some bandages." She said as she got up

"It is important!" He said grabbing her wrist, pulling her back. "It is very important."

"Do you really think after all this time I would have some one else?" She asked impatiently.

The God smiled and reached into his robe with his free hand, withdrawing an iridescent red feather he pulled Akari even closer.

"Sometimes there have been instances where an immortal phoenix falls in love with a mortal. In these cases, although rare, the phoenix will offer his intended a feather from his tail.. If she accepts their lives are bound and so long as he lives so shall she."

Akari was speechless. Being somewhat distracted at being held so close to the God's bare chest.

"Akari.." He whispered into her ear. "I want you to think about this.. To make sure this is what you truly want."

After a long pause she smiled and shook her head. "There really isn't anything to think about. I admit It's intimidating but I think if you're with me.. I- Never mind that now though! Let me take care of your wound!"

"There is no need. It will be completely healed in a matter of days."

"Fine. How many days?"

The God thought for a moment. "Three at the most."

"Then I will be back in four." She winked taking the feather from his hand.

Her heart beat faster as she approached the throne, the God stood with his back to her as always. She had seen this same scene a hundred times but this time was different she was walking into her future. After today they would begin an eternity together. The thought both terrified and enthralled her. Many times over the past four days she had thought about backing out but each time she would think of him and her worries would disappear.

"Okay Harvest God!" Alan squeaked as Akari took her place beside the Deity. "Do you vow to always love and protect Akari?"

"To never, ever do anything to hurt her?" Edge added.

"To always be by her side?" Collin piped.

"To not say anything hurtful?" Darren asked.

"And to keep her safe until the very end?" Ben finished.

The God sighed and folded his arms in annoyance. "Yes."

"Okay!" Alan nodded. "And Akari do you vow to put up with his Godly attitude, rudeness, and remarks until the end of time?"

Akari laughed as the God gave the sprites a threatening glare. "I-" This was it. There was no turning back after this. This was FOREVER. She took moment to glance at the man beside her. He returned her gaze, eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but smile. "I do"

"Do you have a ring?" Alan asked, nervously backing up a few steps.

"Hm." The God turned to face Akari. As he waved his hand over her she felt a strange sensation rush over her body. Holding out her hand she marveled at the glowing energy circling her finger until a ring set with a red stone appeared.

"This ring will grant your immortality. It's spell will not be complete for at least a year if you decide-" He took a second to clear his throat. "After that time the spell will be complete and you may take It off.."

"Never." Akari smiled. "I'll never take it off."

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Edge cried.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife then!" Alan proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride!"

"I may what?" The God demanded.

"Umm.. Kiss?" Alan said again.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Collin yelled. The God shook his head slowly. Akari was lost in thoughts of how this new information would affect future events. "Like this!" the yellow sprite said quickly grabbing Daren and pulling him into a kiss.

It took a moment for the God to absorb the scene before him. Cupping his hand to Akari's cheek he leaned in and gave her a small kiss, not quite mimicking Collin's generous demonstration, regardless Akari couldn't stop the silly grin or blush that spread across her face.

The sprites all cheered and clapped as the God straightened back up. "Hmph" He glared again ceasing the celebration. "Is that all?" He asked.

Akari sat on the God's throne and watched the sprites play around her. It wasn't much of a reception but she had never really wanted one as she wouldn't have had anyone to invite anyway so it worked. Her now husband sat cross-legged a few feet away resting his head on his chin, looking as annoyed as ever.

"Um.. Harvest God?" Akari slid a little closer. He looked over with his stoic expression. "How is your wound?"

"It has healed"

"Really?" Akari asked skeptically.

"See for yourself" The God said shrugging off half of his robe.

He was right, all that was left now where three barely visible pale scars. Akari had to get very close to actually see them.

"You never told me how you got these." Akari said tracing her fingers over them.

"A Phoenix will not simply give a feather to whomever asks. Not even a God." He replied. "Nor will they give it up without a fight."

"Oh.." Akari said as she left the scars and followed the lines of his abdominal muscles.

"Akari.. What comes next?"

"What?" She asked, snapped out of her trance.

"We have had our wedding. What comes next?"

"I suppose most couples would leave on their honeymoon.." She blushed.

"Hm ..I cannot leave this island at present. What is the purpose of such?"

Akari's blush deepened. "It's…It's um… It's when newlyweds go away to celebrate their marriage alone.. _in private_."

"Harvest Sprites. you will leave us now. As will you Fin." The God demanded. Akari hadn't noticed her hand had come to unconsciously rest on his belt, her fingers wrapping themselves around it, but he had.

The Sprites immediately ceased their frolicking and sadly said goodbye to Akari.

"But Harvest God!" Fin began to plead. The God didn't have to say anything, one look was enough to send the tiny sprite retreating in the mine.

"Let me help you with that." The God smirked placing his hands over Akari's.

"Harvest God." Akari gasped.

"Ignis.." He whispered as he leaned in close. "My name is Ignis."

"Like fire.." She said breathlessly.

"Exactly"

* * *

As is always the case. Reviews are not necessary as these are all written purely for SnG's but you are free to comment. Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
